


Power of Three:  SkyClan Born

by KammieCeleek



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alderheart is born early, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, F/M, Gen, I do what I want, I love SkyClan okay?, Jayfeather is a warrior, SkyClan and the Three AU, They are the best Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammieCeleek/pseuds/KammieCeleek
Summary: When Crowfeather and Leafpool find SkyClan after running away together, they decide to stay.  As a result their kits grow up far from ThunderClan territory.  But when it becomes apparent that their destiny lies far beyond the gorge, how far are they willing to go to save cats they haven't even met?
Relationships: Billystorm/Leafdapple (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Power of Three:  SkyClan Born

Crowfeather was happy.

For once since Feathertail died he was truly happy. He wasn't an object of scrutiny in WindClan anymore, not looked down on for falling in love with a cat from another Clan. He was with someone he loved who loved him back and they were _together_. No stupid prophecies keeping them apart or giant cats to kill her. Sleep eluded him so he kept his eyes on Leafpool. Her breathing was steady and even as she slept. His tail lightly brushed her rounded belly where their kits were growing.

It had been nearly two moons since they left the Clans and started a life together as loners. He was a skilled hunter and she knew everything there was to know about herbs, making their lives almost perfect. Crowfeather knew she missed her family but she had assured him that he and their kits were her family now. If they went back… she hadn't finished the statement but he knew what she meant.

Snow was falling now, making hunting slightly more difficult but he managed. Their den was in a hollow tree, where she'd made a comfortable nest for them and the kits to share. He still worried that something might happen and take her from him. But as it stood there was nothing but the love he and Leafpool had for each other.

Eventually he managed to fall asleep. When he opened his blue eyes again there was sunlight shining on the snow. Dawn had come and he could see Leafpool fussing with her herbs in the corner of the den where she kept them.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning." She padded over and gave him a lick on the nose. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little. Not much. I should go catch us some prey."

"See to it that you hurry back. And remember your name."

Ah, his name. They'd changed to far simpler ones upon becoming loners. In private they still called each other by their Clan names but if they ran into another cat they became simply Crow and Leaf. A difficult change but a necessary one.

"I won't go too far. Not when the kits are this close to coming."

She crouched in their nest again and he slipped out of the tree.

They'd traveled quite a distance to get here. It had been nonstop for their first two moons and now Leafpool had declared she was no longer fit to travel much farther. He understood perfectly. Snow wasn't a good thing to take kits through and he'd rather her give birth without issue.

The scent of rabbit hit his nose before long and he stalked it carefully. Before he could move to catch it, another cat did. He was a dark brown tabby and he looked at Crowfeather apologetically. Crowfeather felt annoyed; this loner was pitying him!

"Sorry. You were hunting it, too." The tom dipped his head respectfully. "How long has it been since you had prey?"

"A day. I can't stray far from my den."

"Oh. Do you have a mate?"

"Yes. She's back at the den. I can't expect her to hunt when she's—"

"Expecting kits." He flicked his tail. "I understand. Why don't the two of you come with me?"

"With you? Why would we do that?"

"I know a safe place where you two can rest until your kits are able to travel. My name is Sparrowpelt."

_That's a Clan name…_

"I suppose you're new to the area, so you wouldn't know, but… I'm a part of SkyClan. We live in the gorge not far from here. We'd love to have a new litter of kits in the nursery, even if it's just for a little while."

"I accept your offer. I'll get my mate."

"I'll come with you to lead you both to camp. It can be a little tricky if you're not used to it."

Crowfeather padded through the snow, Sparrowpelt carrying the rabbit with him. They reached the hollow tree before too long and Leafpool raised her head. Quietly Crowfeather explained it to her and she got to her paws.

"Let me grab something and we'll go," she told the two toms. Sparrowpelt seemed shocked that she'd agreed so quickly. Crowfeather didn't blame her; it had been hard and staying with a Clan through leaf-bare was appealing. Besides, he was curious about this SkyClan. He'd never heard of it before.

What she grabbed was her herbs—mainly borage. Sparrowpelt led them back towards where he'd met Crowfeather and they walked for a bit until they were walking through a rocky gorge. The scents of many other cats were there, along with the slight hint of Twolegs. He could hear the squealing of kits and scrabbling on the rock.

"Sparrowpelt," a she-cat called. She was a brown-and-cream tabby, followed closely by a dark ginger tom. His pelt reminded Crowfeather of Squirrelflight. Sparrowpelt dipped his head in respect to her.

"Leafstar," he said. "I found these two in the woods on the edge of our territory."

Crowfeather and Leafpool both bowed their heads, too.

"Welcome to SkyClan, strangers," Leafstar told them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"My name is Crowfeather."

"And I am Leafpool."

Leafstar nodded, then turned to the dark ginger tom.

"Sharpclaw, take those herbs to Echosong. Sparrowpelt, you can bring Leafpool to the nursery. Crowfeather, come with me."

Crowfeather obeyed, watching as Leafpool was led up a trail and Sharpclaw took the herbs to a small cave not far away. Then he found himself brought to what must've been Leafstar's den. She gestured for him to sit and he held his breath nervously before he blurted out, "What is SkyClan?"

Leafstar seemed surprised, then chuckled and nodded.

"I thought you might have that question. Most loners and rogues and kittypets from around here know who we are and they stay away unless they need help. They might join us or we'll help them with whatever task is required."

"I'm just surprised. I thought there were only four Clans."

"You know of the others?"

"Yes." He bowed his head. "Until two moons ago, I was a warrior of WindClan. Leafpool belonged to ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan… is Firestar still leader?"

"Yes. He is."

"I'm happy to hear that. He and Sandstorm are the reason we're here. They brought SkyClan back after it split apart seasons ago. We're still small, but we're growing. And I'm glad to welcome more Clan cats into the fold."

"We'd love to stay. Back in the Clans…"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you and Leafpool will be welcomed as full SkyClan cats when you're ready and not a second before."

"Thank you, Leafstar. And I should let you know—Leafpool is Firestar's daughter… and she was a medicine cat back in ThunderClan."

This really seemed to throw Leafstar off, but she was happy to hear that. Perhaps a lot happier than any cat back at the lake would've been with the situation. But she nodded for him to leave and he headed out. As soon as he exited Sharpclaw came up to him.

"I'll show you to the warriors' den. Leafpool seems to be getting settled in the nursery."

"Thanks." Crowfeather followed him up the slope to a cave where a few other warriors were. "Your… your Clan is very small…"

"It is." He sighed. "We have four warriors and two apprentices who aren't here at the moment. They're in Twolegplace since it's getting late."

"What?! Kittypets?!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat looked up with a glare.

"And what's wrong with kittypets?!" she challenged, getting to her paws. "Quite a few of us used to be kittypets, I'll have you know! I know I was until I met Firestar, and he and Sandstorm taught us all we know about being warriors!"

"Firestar was a kittypet, too," a pale gray she-cat said gently. "It's not a matter of where you were born but how you choose to live that makes you a warrior."

"Well-said, Petalnose."

"Thank you."

"You all knew Firestar?" Crowfeather questioned.

"We were the first ones to meet him!" the tortoiseshell stated proudly. "Me and Sparrowpelt, that is. We were really mouse-brained and kept leaving crowfood in front of this den to scare him off because we thought he was—hey, you know Firestar, too?"

"Yes." He dipped his head. "My name is Crowfeather. Until a couple moons ago, I was a warrior of WindClan. Now I suppose I'll be a warrior of SkyClan."

"What about your mate?" inquired Sharpclaw.

"Ooh, another one?"

"Calm down, Cherrytail."

"I know. Don't get your whiskers in a bunch."

"Yes, my mate, Leafpool—she's in the nursery. She's… she's Firestar's daughter."

Petalnose leapt to her paws, Cherrytail's eyes wide and Sharpclaw and every other warrior who'd appeared to have known Firestar appearing just as shocked.

"Firestar's daughter is in our nursery?!" squeaked Petalnose.

"Please don't make a big deal of it. Leafpool… our kits are due in a moon and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. We went through a lot to get this far."

"Okay, okay," Cherrytail sighed. "But I still want to know more, like if she has any littermates."

"Believe me, she does. Her sister Squirrelflight is one of the smartest and most annoying cats I've ever met. Now… would you all mind showing me around your territory? I haven't been around here very long."

"Not a problem," Petalnose replied. "I'm going out with Sagepaw, anyway. I promised him hunting practice today."

Crowfeather nodded and followed her out of the den.

* * *

For a moment Leafpool wasn't sure where she was. It certainly wasn't the hollow tree, nor was Crowfeather sleeping beside her. Instead there were two other she-cats in nearby nests, one having four kits nestled at her belly. Then Leafpool remembered the day before—and SkyClan. She felt a strange sense of familiarity as she got to her paws to go out and look around. Her movement seemed to cause one of the other she-cats to stir.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She had no kits yet but her belly was swollen with the ones she was expecting, just like Leafpool.

"To have a look around."

"I can go with you. It might help to have one of us show you around the camp."

"Oh, that's fine." She dipped her head. "My name is Leafpool."

"Wow, a warrior name already?"

"I was born in a Clan. ThunderClan." The light brown tabby queen's eyes widened.

"ThunderClan—then you must know Firestar!"

"I do. You know him?"

"None of us would be here if it weren't for him and Sandstorm."

"Would you tell me the story while you show me around?"

"Not a problem. Let's go. I'm Clovertail, by the way."

Leafpool headed out and felt that strange sense of familiarity as she got a good look at the Clan going about their day. She hadn't gotten it the day before due to being tired from travel (she hoped the kits were coming soon). Leafstar was nowhere to be seen, but she could see several warriors going about their daily lives and it made her feel like she was home again.

"They came here seasons ago," Clovertail began, "and they were looking for SkyClan. Back then the Clan had been scattered. I was one of the first cats to join. At the time, I had my first litter and they offered me a safe place to live. So I took it. I was here when Leafstar became our leader and Echosong became our medicine cat and for everything before it." She tilted her head. "Why did you leave ThunderClan?"

"I wanted to be with Crowfeather, but he belonged to another Clan. So we ran away together and wound up here."

"Well, I've never met any of the other Clans, so I can't judge you for what you've done. I just hope you decide to stay."

"Trust me, I want to. SkyClan seems like it's done well for it—"

She was cut off by a yowl as no less than half a dozen cats entered the gorge. Leafpool immediately noticed that a couple of them were wearing collars stuffed with leaves. None of the warriors seemed hostile towards the kittypets, all of them seeming more welcoming to a certain degree.

"Who are they?"

"Those are the daylight warriors. They're kittypets who hunt and fight with us during the day and go home at night."

"I thought…"

"What, kittypets can't be warriors?"

"No, not that. Most Clans look down on kittypets."

"A good number of us used to be kittypets or still are. There's no point in doing that."

Leafpool nodded and watched as a white and brown spotted she-cat looked longingly at one of the dens. A black she-cat snapped at her to keep up and the spotted she-cat appeared crestfallen.

"Let's keep going. Let me know if you need to stop and rest."

She nodded and they continued on.

* * *

"LEAFPOOL IS KITTING!"

The cry from one of the other warriors made Crowfeather leap in surprise. He rushed towards the nursery, only to be blocked by Fallowfern and Clovertail. Their gazes dared him to enter. Memories of other toms being forbidden from entering the nursery while their mates were kitting flitted through his mind. The reasoning was simply so there would be enough room to work. Fallowfern remained outside while Clovertail slipped back in; Crowfeather suspected that she was helping Leafpool.

"If you want to help, you can get some water," Fallowfern told him gently. "And maybe help me keep an eye on this bunch!"

Rabbitkit, Nettlekit, Creekkit, and Plumkit looked up with innocence in their gazes. They'd be apprenticed before long and Crowfeather relented.

Before too long, Clovertail called for Fallowfern and Crowfeather tried to look inside. Frecklepaw barred his path, shaking her head. Soon Echosong said, "You can let him in now, Frecklepaw. They're all okay."

He entered the nursery and saw three kits nursing at Leafpool's belly. She appeared exhausted but she was purring with happiness. Two toms and a she-kit, he vaguely heard Clovertail tell someone. The biggest of the kits was a golden tom. The smallest was a gray tabby.

"The golden one caused all the trouble," Clovertail explained to Crowfeather. "His shoulders were almost too broad."

Crowfeather said nothing but just stared at his mate and their three kits. The other cats left and he could hear Nettlekit complaining about why they were making so much of a fuss over kits that couldn't even play yet.

"We need names for them," he murmured to Leafpool.

"Lionkit for the golden one," she replied. "And Hollykit for our daughter."

"What about our other son?"

"I don't know yet. Nothing's jumped out at me."

Hollykit let out a squeal as Lionkit bumped into her. The gray tabby stayed by their mother, seemingly more attached to her than anyone else.

Within a couple days, Lionkit and Hollykit had both opened their eyes. Hollykit had the bright green of Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight. Lionblaze had the same amber as his mother. The last kit still had yet to open his, but Leafpool assured Crowfeather that he would open them eventually. And he did, to reveal Crowfeather's brilliant blue. Almost immediately Leafpool named him Jaykit, after the bright blue of the jay.

Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. Their pride and joy. Their family.

* * *

"The Three have come."

Firestar snapped his head to where the voice was coming from. He saw a cat he hadn't seen in many seasons, not since he'd helped to reform SkyClan.

"Skywatcher!" he gasped. "W-what do you mean?"

"They were not born in ThunderClan, my friend. They were born into my Clan."

The ginger tom was puzzled until he got a glimpse of the SkyClan nursery. He could see Clovertail curled up with a heavily-swollen belly and another she-cat he didn't recognize sleeping with four kits nestled next to her. But then his eyes went to the third cat within the den and his heart pounded. It was Leafpool. Nestled beside her were three tiny kits, obviously newborns. His heart swelled with joy.

"The Three…"

"They will grow up far from the borders and fighting that grip your Clans around the lake. But they will know the warrior code. All you need to do is trust that it will happen."

"I will trust in you. Just as you once trusted in me."

Skywatcher nodded and flicked his tail over the tiny gray tabby tom. He lifted his head and let out a mew as if he'd sensed the StarClan warrior. Firestar felt immense pride at knowing that these kits were his kin but sorrow at knowing that they would likely never meet him or ThunderClan.

But he would trust in StarClan, just as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And prologue is done.
> 
> So this is my take on a Power of Three AU. I have a second in the works (it's been done before; Nightcloud takes in Hollykit) but I wanted to do this one first.
> 
> So this is based on my best estimate for when SkyClan's Destiny happens. This takes place after the Super Edition but before the manga at the end (obviously) because it provided the most comprehensive list of cats present in SkyClan up until they rejoin the other Clans at the lake.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
